


Just Like That

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, sadist/masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: "Oliver can be a Shota at times, but during the times he isn't, he gets a bit...sadistic, maybe?Well, let's just say he's into some kinky shit...."ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 04/15/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1 of 10

~Len's POV~

"Oliver, you're so adorable~!" Some girls cooed over Oliver's appearance, once again. Didn't they already know he was taken? Specifically, by me?

Oh, that's right. They wouldn't.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll cut your dick off."

I found what Oliver had said to me to be an empty threat, but I kept quiet anyway, no matter how hard it was to have to put up with all the annoying sluts getting their dirty hands all over my man.

Well, more like...I'm his man. Yup, total shocker, huh? I bet you were just expecting something simple like he was tsundere? Nope. Not one bit. He enjoys 'torturing' me in different ways, but I don't really mind it. It's so adorable how...sadistic he can be sometimes.

Trust me, I'm not a masochist, but the stuff he does is so over-the-top that I end up wanting more of it. So much more, that I've started to crave it at school. It's not so bad though. I usually just do my business in the bathroom, clean myself up, and leave like nothing happened. The only problem is that I have to finish up fast so that no one suspects anything. And I always have to cover the smell up with some weird cologne that smells like cherry blossoms.

Alright, alright. Enough of that.... Class is starting.

I shook the thoughts from my head, quickly gathering up my things and heading into class. Luckily, Oliver was with me during this period. That way, I can make sure no one is scoping him out.

"Hey Ollie," I said, smirking at the British boy who conveniently sat next to me.

"Don't call me that at school," Oliver muttered angrily. I shrugged it off and kept talking.

"So, so, what are your plans for today~?" Here we go again.... I'm craving it too much.

"Not during school, Len," Oliver spat, waving me off. To me, he was a bit harsher, but that's probably because he didn't want anyone to know about our special relationship.

"Fine," I grumbled, sitting down lazily. I never liked math class. It always hurt my brain.... So I usually thought up some possible scenarios of what Oliver might do to me today.

And, here comes the bathroom break. "Teacher?" I raised my hand up high. "May I use the washroom?"

"Again?" The teacher remarked. I'm surprised she caught on to my pattern. It's not my fault this class is so boring. "I suppose...."

I bowed slightly in gratitude before hurrying out to take care of my business. It didn't feel as good when Oliver wasn't doing it. Those were only special treats though.

When I finished up in the bathroom, I cleaned up and quickly sprayed myself with some of the cherry blossom cologne that I had with me at all times. It pays to be prepared.

I hurried my way back into class, taking my seat again. The teacher nodded at me.

"You're doing that too often," Oliver mumbled, jotting down a few notes in his notebook.

"You knew?!" I whispered back, a bit louder than what a whisper would be classified as.

"Shh, you're too loud." Oliver glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "But yes," he replied bluntly.

I whined softly, slouching. "You're so mean to me...."

Oliver shrugged. "Yes, but it's worth it, isn't it?" I could see the smallest grin form on the corner of his mouth.

I drooled a bit. "Yes...!" I nodded eagerly, acting just as a dog would. I'm pretty sure that's what I was to Oliver though, considering our previous 'sessions'.

Oliver nodded. "Right, so that should be enough. Also, I'll have you know that I could possibly get a girlfriend so that people won't be suspicious of us because of you, so don't get jealous."

I pouted. "But I already am!"

"Shut it, will you? Do you want the teacher to yell at us?" Oliver snapped back at me, narrowing his eyes.

I lowered my head. "S-sorry."

"Whatever, I forgive you. Now pay attention." I quietly obeyed his command, turning my attention back to the teacher. Or so it seemed. I was really just thinking of more scenarios, which led to my 'bathroom break' again. My bad.

Soon after the real lessons had ended, Oliver dragged me to his house, for our own personal 'study session'. I was already getting turned on just by him pulling me to his house by the tie.

"My parents are home again, so we won't get caught," Oliver assured me, quickly unlocking the front door of his house and pulling me in before shutting the door behind us. "This way." He led me up to his room, to which was on the second floor, third door on the left. I'll remember that if I ever come over to his house again.

Here it comes. Another treat of mine.... Uwah, I'm so excited....

Oliver pushed me up against the wall, roughly pressing his lips against mine. He slipped his hand under my shirt, making me shiver. He was being especially rough today, but that was okay. Ehe, totally fine by me~

I was already getting turned on by his rough movements. He moved his knee up to rub at my 'foreign regions', making me become hard a bit too easily. I just loved this too much....

Oliver used his free hand to grip my shirt collar, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to lick his lips. "T-that's all for now," He said, panting from how intense the kiss was, even for him.

"Ehh?!" I shouted, seriously confused and needy at the moment. "Wh-why would you—?! How cruel!" I gripped the strands of my hair, my lower body feeling very uncomfortable right now. It needed attention. And fast.

"Eh, whatever. Let's finish our homework first and maybe I'll reward you even more." Oliver shrugged, moving over to his desk where he had laid out his homework before we started our intense make-out session, which didn't even last more than five minutes.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "Get to work on your own homework."

I nodded, scrambling over to my homework, which I had in my bag. "R-right...." I could only try and finish my work as fast and efficiently as possible so that we could finish our own 'lesson' before Oliver's parents returned.

Hehe, I'm a lucky puppy, aren't I~?


	2. Day 2 of 10

~Len's POV~

Today, Oliver made me crossdress. He dressed me up, personally, in a girl's uniform.... And the worst part is, he made me wear it to school.... I was made fun of by everyone! Everyone!

I had to lock myself in a bathroom stall after lunch and miss all the later periods because I couldn't bring myself to go back to class. Oliver did come and try to 'comfort' me though....

"Len, the teacher wants to know where you are." Oliver knocked softly on the stall I was in.

"I'm not going back to class like this," I replied angrily, snapping at him.

"If you don't want a special treat, then stay in there. But I could always find someone else." I could feel the annoyance in his voice, but I couldn't tell if it was a bluff or not.

"Nngh...." I hesitantly opened the door, revealing the tight clothing clinging to my body. "S-stop staring!"

"Why? You look good." Oliver shrugged. I didn't like how he practically never had any emotion, but I could tell he was having perverted thoughts.

"B-but—?!" I cut myself off when he grabbed my wrist and narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, back to class." He pulled me along with him back to class, where I got loads more weird looks.

"I-I didn't have my uniform, a-and t-this was all I could g-get...." Sure, my coverup was kinda bad, but most people believed it anyway.

The girls outnumbered the boys, four to one. A lot of boys got weird thoughts in their heads because of that, but my mind was focused on Oliver, and him only.

Anyway, I hurriedly went to my seat and payed attention to the lesson as best I could. It was hard, noting how everyone was looking at me and whispering.... Why did Oliver make me wear this?!

The rest of the day went on the same, except for all the states and whispers that could be heard wherever I went. Some people were really rude! I'm not a prostitute!

Oliver wasn't even helping at all! Sometimes, he would pretend like he didn't do this to me and add on to all the rumors! So cruel...!

But, I guess it was all worth it when school was over. He dragged me over to his place again because his parents weren't there, and then it started.

Well, almost.

"Did you finish your homework?" Oliver asked, staring at me intently.

"I...uh...." I averted my eyes, nervously scratching at the side of my cheek. Couldn't it wait until after we finish our own 'homework'?

"Mmn. Bad Len. Finish your homework first." Oliver waved a finger at me like he was my mother. What a turn off.... Eh, he wins in every other category so it's not that bad.

"Fine...." I sat down and frantically began to do my homework. "Ugh, there's so much...." I groaned softly to myself, biting at my lip in thought.

"For every question wrong," Oliver began, startling me, "I'll take away a half hour."

What?! I'd just been doing the problems so that I'd finish! Now I have to go back over them and fix all my mistakes?! Cruel, cruel, cruel!

I ended up finishing later than I had wanted, but with all the time I spent fixing the problems, surely there's not a mistake.

"Here," Oliver pointed out a problem. "It should be 2x is equal to 72. You got...?" He trailed off, looking perplexed. "How did you get a fraction...?!" He sighed, handing my homework back to me. "One half hour off."

Great. That left us with about two hours until his parents came home. I can manage, right? I bounced excitedly up and down on my toes. "Okay, okay, hurry...!" I whined softly, desperate for whatever Oliver was gonna do today.

"Fine, you little slut." Oliver rolled his eyes, dragging me over to his bed and getting on top of me. Dammit, I'm already hard.

"Len, you—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I know, alright? Just hurry...!" I fidgeted around a bit, trying to get any friction I could.

Oliver sighed, easily pulling my pants and boxers down. He moved his hands up to grab something behind my head, but I couldn't see it.

He grabbed my wrists and tied them together with...rope? Wait, what?! Was he into bondage?! Oh, great....

Next thing I knew, he had my wrists tied, my legs apart, and a ball gag in my mouth. How he had these things? How the hell am I supposed to know?! Why his parents hadn't found out, or already knew? Again, how the hell am I supposed to know?!

Oliver leaned his head down in between my legs and began to suck on me, which, of course, brought me great pleasure. I guess this was what he meant when he said, 'special treat'?

He continued to lick and suck around my length, until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I came.

Oliver looked up at me and ended up swallowing most of it. Don't get another boner, don't get another boner.

I probably had bruises on my wrists now from how much I pulled on the rope trying to get more of myself in Oliver's mouth. Of course, he just denied me anyway. He did eventually take all of me though. And it felt great.

Oliver reached his hands up to untie my wrists and pull the ball gag out of my mouth, which was now covered in saliva. He sighed, placing it to the side before putting the rope back. He moved away from me, saying he needed to clean the gag ball, and that I should clean up. So I did.

I wandered around awkwardly and half-naked for a while before I found the bathroom. I never really had to use it before while I was over, so I never really knew where it was. I guess that's on me.

When I finished up cleaning, I met Oliver back in his room.

"My mom's coming home in fifteen minutes so you should probably leave." Oliver nodded, gesturing toward his door, but I got the idea in general.

"Right, sorry." I nodded quickly before heading out. He probably needed to clean his mouth up anyway so his mother wouldn't suspect anything. And having me there would probably make things worse if she noticed anything strange anyway.

I'll probably go see him tomorrow though, anyway, so all I have to do is wait....


	3. Day 3 of 10

~Len's POV~

After what happened yesterday, Oliver's been extremely distant. I'm not sure why, I mean, I was the one who suffered there, but alright, whatever.

He's avoiding me, but the moment we get home, he's all over me. Honestly, I'm pretty sure something's up. I am a part-time detective after all~

No, no I'm not. It's a joke. Just...move along.

"Oliv—?!" The moment I tried to talk with him, he smacked my face with a book. It was pretty painful, and left a bad mark.... My face was light red the rest of the day. A few people asked what had happened, so I covered Oliver by saying I had run into a wall. It probably just made me look like an idiot, though....

"Hey, Yuuma, can I ask you a question?" I took a seat next to the pink-haired boy, and puffed out my cheeks. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who knew about my relationship with Oliver. Probably because of that one time he saw us when Oliver couldn't wait until we got home and was kissing me behind the school building.

Yuuma gave me a cold look and said nothing, but I asked him the question anyway.

"Why do you think Oliver hates me? I don't understand.... He's extra nice to me when we're alone, but at school he just doesn't talk to me at all...." I looked down sadly.

Yuuma sighed heavily. "Maybe it's your personality."

I huffed, puffing my cheeks out. "I'm not that bad, okay?! Jeez...." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You're no help...."

I stood up and went to find someone else who could just maybe be of some use to me.

"Ah, Miku!" I ran over to Miku and smiled broadly. She always helped me out without any questions asked! This is perfect!

"Hey Len! What's up?" Miku took a bite out of a leek that she held in her hand and smiled at me.

"Well, let's say that someone hates me...." She flinched at what I said and didn't let me finish.

"Whaaaaat?! How could anyone hate you?! You're amazing!" Miku smothered me in compliments, and I had to push her away from me because she got so close.

"Alright, alright, I get it! Thank you, but you didn't let me finish!" I sighed and took a deep breath, starting over. "Let's say someone hates me. However, when it's just the two of us, that person doesn't hate me anymore. What does that mean...?"

Miku took another bite out of her leek and looked away, seeming to be thinking. "Well," she started, "it probably means that person is embarrassed about saying that they like you in public. I don't know the details though, so that's the best I've got."

I nodded, humming softly in thought. Embarrassed, huh...? Hah, I never would've thought that Oliver would be embarrassed. "Thanks Miku!" I said before running off.

I stopped at a vending machine and picked out a small can of juice. "Huh...." I huffed softly, thinking about how Oliver had been acting toward me before.

I thought back to when I first met him.

"Oh wow, you're so cute!" I grabbed his cheeks and rubbed my hands against them, squealing.

"Do you mind?" Oliver's cold words pierced my heart, but that didn't stop a crush. Nothing stops love.

"O-oh, sorry...!" I quickly removed my hands and placed one on my hip, the other grasping the back of my neck nervously.

Oliver looked up at me silently, his face emotionless as if it were made out of stone. "...Thank you...." He mumbled the words out as if he was afraid that something would break if he had spoken just a bit louder.

I watched him walk away quietly, my eyes wide. That's it. He's it. I love him.

I chuckled softly as the memory floods back to me with ease and clarity. It really is strange how love works. You never really have a choice with it. It just...happens.

My encounter with Oliver that day had to be fate, right? There's no way that could've been a coincidence! It was fate, I tell you! Fate! We were soulmates! It had to be true!

I clenched the empty juice can in my hand and grinned. "Yes...!" I shouted unconsciously. I tossed the can away and sprinted to class.

I was going to talk to Oliver about this after school. Since we didn't have anymore classes together after lunch, it would be hard to talk to him during passing periods about this kind of thing. And I doubt he would even take the time to stop and listen anyway.

I didn't pay attention much in class. I had spaced out when I was thinking about Oliver and got yelled at by the teacher. I guess I have to control myself a bit more if I wanna even make it through the afternoon without getting in trouble again....

Finally, school ended and I raced my way over to Oliver's locker. He immediately slammed it shut and glared at me. He didn't say a word, but I could tell he didn't want to be seen with me now.

"Oliver, I want to talk with you." I tried to make conversation, but he just flat-out ignored me without even glancing at me. Rude!

"Oliver," I persisted, poking at him a bit, but he shot me a deadly glare that said, "One more poke and you lose a finger." I pulled my hand away from him and smiled awkwardly while holding my arms behind my back.

"So, um, Oliv—" I was about to say something, but Oliver slammed the door shut on me. We had reached his house, and I was just about to walk in when he practically kicked me out before I even got in.

"I don't want to see you anymore today. Go away." His voice was cold, and my heart throbbed slightly at his words.

"But—" I tried, but he just shouted at me through the front door.

"Go away, Len!"

I flinched, and went silent. He had never even said my name before.... I'm surprised he even knew it....

Why? Why had he never said it before? Was he annoyed so much with me that even saying my name gave him a headache?

Was he embarrassed?

I sighed and mumbled, "Fine," before slowly walking away. I wasn't sad, though. My lips twitched slightly as the corner curved up into a small smirk as I walked off.

"Huh...." I murmured to myself as I walked home. "What was he thinking...?"


	4. Day 4 of 10

~Len's POV~

"Shit...." I mumbled, looking away from Oliver who had emotionlessly pinned my hands down to his bed while he straddled my waist.

I still didn't have any answers whatsoever, and I had no idea what was up with him yesterday, but apparently Oliver was back to 'normal' again.

"Len." Oliver looked down at me and pulled on my cheek slightly. "I...I'm sorry...." He looked away and for the first time, he looked embarrassed. Was he not actually the sadist that I thought he was...?

I was shocked silent for a moment, but he glared at me and tightened the grip on my wrists. "S-say something, d-don't just stare at me...!"

I winced slightly in pain and opened my mouth. "I...forgive you...." That was all I could think of to say, so that was all I did say.

"...Alright...." Oliver nodded slowly, his bangs falling over his face in a strange way. He released my wrists and crawled off me. "I don't feel like doing it today."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. What? So I don't get anything? Wow.

"So a blowjob will have to do then." He looked over at me and I could've sworn that he smirked at me. But it was gone as fast as it had come.

I perked up a bit. I've never given Oliver a blowjob before. Or anyone for that matter. I wonder....

Oliver waved me over as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He took off his boxers as well, leaving me in awe at how big he actually was for his small frame.

"Jeez, you really make up for your height, don't you?" It was half a joke and half my actual thoughts. He didn't seem very amused, and ended up smacking the top of my head as I kneeled down in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, seeming a bit impatient. "Hurry up." He gripped some strands of my hair as he pulled my head closer to him.

I nodded slowly before taking as much of Oliver as I could in my mouth. A small moan escaped Oliver's throat as I let my tongue roam of the surface of him. It felt strangely pleasant giving a blowjob.

Don't even question my thoughts.

Oliver's grip tightened on my hair as I bobbed my head a bit faster, a "fuck" coming from Oliver as he held his moans in. I started to moan softly, giving some extra pleasure to Oliver while doing so.

I held back the urge to gag when I took a bit more of Oliver in my mouth as I bobbed my head faster again. It looked like Oliver was at his limit at that point.

"F-fuck, s-shit...." He spat curses as he twitched with pleasure, having to hold his own hips down to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth. He must've had great self-control to be able to do that.

"A-ah...!" Oliver moaned a bit louder than he had been doing before and came. Right into my mouth.

I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed the taste. I'm not weird or anything, what are you talking about? Hah. Haha.... Anyway.

I swallowed his cum and wiped the rest of it that was dripping from my face and down my chin onto my hands. I looked at them for a moment before mumbling, "I'll go clean up...."

Oliver nodded, still panting softly as I got up to leave the room. By now, I already knew the layout of his house. I can't count how many times we've done it in each room, but I'm guessing it's a lot.

I found my way to the bathroom and washed my hands, also borrowing some of his mouthwash to clean my mouth out. I quickly dried my hands off and made my way back to Oliver's room, knocking on the door.

"Oliver? You done changing?" I asked, rocking slowly on my heels as I waited for a reply.

"Yeah, you can come in," Oliver replied and I opened the door. I took a seat on his bed next to him and looked down.

"Hey Oliver...?" I asked slowly, fidgeting slightly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah?"

I looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Um...why do you never talk to me at school...? Do you hate me that much...?" I looked back up at Oliver and gave him a sad look. I really hoped he didn't hate me....

I could see Oliver's expression change into a mixture of shock, confusion, and a bit of...sadness...?

"...No...." Oliver's answer was hesitant, but it felt sincere. It was a strange tone for him, and he started to tremble slightly. "I...I feel hated.... I love you so much, you know...."

My eyes widened out of shock. Oliver had never said he loved me before, so I assumed everything he did was purely for the fun or pleasure of it all.

"I didn't...want to see anyone else take you away, so I forcefully made you mine.... I didn't get any objections from you, so I never really thought of stopping...." Oliver took a deep breath, seeming to be holding back the tears that were forming in his single eye. "I-I...didn't even think of your feelings.... I d-didn't know if you hated it or not.... I-I didn't k-know if you hated m-me...." He wiped at his eye as a few tears spilled down his cheek. "I was s-so embarrassed of what I h-had done that I thought i-if I talked to you during s-s-school, y-you'd hate me.... R-really, I-I'm not strong at all...."

I was so shocked at what he had just said that I didn't know what to say. However, my body seemed to move on its own as I turned to embrace Oliver in a loving hug. "I...love you too, Oliver...." I mumbled the words softly in his ear and moved my head up to place loving kisses on his head.

I never thought that the Oliver I knew would have a breakdown this bad. And over me of all things....


	5. Day 5 of 10

~Len's POV~

Another day went by. This time, Oliver didn't avoid me as much as he used to. Maybe it was because he had such a breakdown yesterday and that's why he's starting to be kinder to me?

Maybe.

I met Oliver during lunch, and this time he didn't push me away! Lucky me! He still glared at me though.

"What is it?" He asked harshly, setting his lunch down on the table and turning to look at me.

"Can we eat together?" I asked happily. I would probably be wagging my tail if I had one.

"...No," Oliver stated sharply, waving me away. "Maybe next time."

I was going to be sad, but he did say 'maybe next time,' so that means I have a chance, right?! He's really changing!

I beamed as I walked away from Oliver, even if I didn't get to sit next to him. Sure, I was rejected, but there's a chance!

I had to eat lunch outside since most of the tables were filled up and I really didn't care about anyone other than Oliver. Maybe I should get friends....

"Len."

I jumped up when I heard the familiar voice. There I was again, practically wagging my tail.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed happily, restraining myself from tackling him with a hug. "Why're you here?" I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Oliver's here. Oliver's here. Oliver's here. Oliver's here...!

My mind was literally filled up with Oliver, and I had to shake my head gently to focus. I might have a problem....

"I finished lunch early and decided that I should probably...be a bit nicer to you." Oliver looked away as he said that. I dunno why though. Oliver's weird.

"Really?!" I bounced up and down on my feet, my face clearly showing how excited and happy I was.

Jeez, I really am a dog....

"...Yes...." Oliver quickly pointed a finger in the air, pursing his lips. "O-only for today, however! And if you're good, m-maybe tomorrow too...."

"Really?!" I gasped, bouncing more violently now. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver.

Once again, Oliver flooded my mind and I couldn't focus. All I kept thinking about was him and the fact that he was changing so much. Also how kind he was being to me now.

"D-don't misunderstand!" He shouted, gritting his teeth. "It's only if you're good! And it's only for two days anyway! Don't get overexcited."

I immediately obeyed and stopped my bouncing. "Sorry...." I laughed softly as I said that, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize either!" Oliver snapped, placing his hands on his hips and huffing.

"Right...." I nodded, pursing my lips slightly. Two days. Don't get overexcited. Got it.

After school, I waited patiently for Oliver at the front gate. He came a bit later than usual. Pfft. I mentally laughed at the innuendo I made, and quickly shook it off when I saw Oliver walking towards me.

"Oliver!" I smiled broadly at the other blond boy, and he just glanced up at me.

"I'm not gonna wait," he stated simply, grabbing onto my shirt sleeve and pulling me along with him to his house.

Oho, so I see he's eager himself~? I snickered softly at Oliver's actions, making sure he didn't hear my soft laughing so I wouldn't be interrogated about it. He can be so sensitive sometimes.... It just doesn't seem like him at all for some reason, yet it fits perfectly.... Huh.

Oliver ended up latching onto my wrist tightly the whole way to his house, and I ended up being bruised. Honestly, it was like he didn't want me to leave or something—which I was obviously super happy about—but it hurt like hell.

Once we got inside his house, Oliver immediately pushed me down on the floor and kissed me. Even though we were still in the entry way. And to make matters worse—well, better for me—he even forced his tongue into my mouth. Not...that I'm complaining or anything. It was just...surprising, y'know?

"Mmn, Len...." Oliver panted softly once he pulled away, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. Guess I was getting fucked today, huh? Great~

Oliver didn't take any time at all to strip me of all my clothing, leaving me completely defenseless. It was unfair! Why was I the only one naked? Shouldn't he be at least somewhat naked as well?

Oliver stroked his fingertips down my sides, making me suffer with anticipation.

"Don't wait any longer...." I whined, maybe a bit too impatient.

The younger blond gave me a slightly surprised and confused look, but tightly gripped my hips, flipping me over onto my hands and knees. He pulled his pants and boxers down far enough to let his...manhood (sure) show. "No preparation...?" He asked hesitantly, gripping my hips once again.

"...Yeah," I breathed, not wanting to wait any longer. I didn't even care if it would hurt, I just wanted Oliver inside me. Right now.

"Alright...." Oliver sounded uncertain, but he positioned himself near my entrance anyway. He pushed in quickly with one thrust.

I screamed out in pain. Maybe this wasn't the...best idea.... Damn, it hurt.... Hopefully it'll actually turn into pleasure. And soon....

It was actually...a while before I gave consent for Oliver to move. Finally, most of the pain had died down and it was now replaced with pleasure. Although there was still the slightest bit of pain.

"A-angh, O-Oliver...! F-fuck...!" I moaned loudly as Oliver began to thrust. Pretty fast, honestly. I didn't really expect him to start out like that....

"Mmn~! L-Len...!" Oliver moaned a bit quieter than I had, but that didn't bother me since he was moaning my name anyway.

Oliver's thrusts gradually got faster, and my hands were scratching around the floor, looking desperately for something to hold onto. A bit of spit dribbled down my chin and pooled onto the floor, but that wasn't a big deal.

Our moans filled the entire house as Oliver somehow managed to thrust faster inside of me, both of us close to our limits.

"C-can I...?" Oliver panted out, not slowing his fast pace as his hands fumbled around my exposed skin, roaming around every inch they could get at. He stopped at my own manhood, pumping it with one hand while the other roamed over to my nipples and played around with them.

"A-ah, fuck y-yes...!" I shouted, clenching my fists so tightly that I could feel my nails digging into the skin of my palms. It didn't hurt, though. I was too focused on all the pleasure which was currently flowing through my entire body to notice the small amount of pain coming from my hands.

"A-Ahn...!" Oliver moaned loudly as he came inside me, panting heavily. He didn't stop fondling me, however, helping me reach my climax as well—which actually wasn't more than a moment after his.

We both panted heavily as Oliver pulled out of me, collapsing into the floor. My body twitched slightly with the lingering feeling of pleasure pulsing through me, not wanting to let it go,

However, it eventually faded out as sleepiness took over my brain, and I ended up falling asleep on the floor next to Oliver.

So...that happened.


	6. Day 6 of 10

~Oliver's POV~

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt. Where were my parents...? No, I don't care.... More importantly....

Holy shit, I did not enjoy that as much as I had hoped...! Something was undeniably wrong! No doubt about it there! Fuck, Len smelled good right now.... Wait, Oliver, shut the hell up! Don't smell people while they sleep, that's weird! And also not the issue right now!

I gazed at Len's sleeping face as I had a mental war going on about everything that had just happened. Why didn't fucking Len feel as good as I had thought? This is what I wanted, right? I mean, I knew it would be good, but why not as good as I had hoped?

Also, on a different note, I might be a bit tsundere.

Anyway, back to what I was saying before. Something wasn't right. I wanted Len, that was a fact. There's no doubt there. But then why did I feel like something was missing? Ugh, I need to clean up....

I stood up shakily, somehow managing to keep my balance as I stumbled into the bathroom on the main floor, turning on the shower. I quickly stripped and stepped in, drenching myself with the warm water.

Alright, think this over, Oliver. You like Len. A lot. So why is there a problem with fucking him? Maybe...guilt?! Does he actually not like it?! Oh man, if that's the case that could be considered rape...! What if he goes to the police?! I could get thrown in jail for unknowingly raping someone! Oh god, oh god, oh god—!

"Ol...iver...?" Len asked tiredly, seeming to have been awoken by the lost heat that came from my body. Apparently.

"Y-yes...?" I asked slowly, trying to sound a bit more dominant than I actually felt at the moment.

"Can I shower with you...?"

I froze up. What? Len wants to shower...with me?! Wait, why is this a problem?! Just agree already!

"O-okay...." Shit, I stuttered. "Just, you can't face me!" I snapped, whipping a hand over my left eye instinctively.

I could hear the rustling of Len stripping himself of his clothing. Suddenly, I felt super self-conscious and moved my free hand down to cover myself up as Len moved the curtain aside.

"D-don't stare...!" I snapped, yelling at Len. He averted his eyes obediently as he stepped in. Maybe I should take my own advice—!

I couldn't help it, really, as my uncovered eye skimmed over possibly every single inch of Len's exposed body. He was really hot—! Ah, snap out of it, Oliver! I mentally hit myself and shook my head, turning away from Len.

There was an awkward silence as I continued to nervously wash the rest of my body with one hand as I kept the other firmly over my eye.

"Oliver? Will you tell me...?" Len asked, tilting his head up a bit, his hair falling back a bit. I hadn't really thought about it before, but Len still looked so damn hot even without his signature ponytail in.

"T-tell you what...?" My voice was a bit quieter than I had wanted, but Len still heard me.

"About your eye. What do you hate about it so much that you cover it up...? Or is it something worse...? Obviously there's nothing wrong with your legs at all, so why wear the bandages?"

I flinched slightly at that. "I t-told you not to look—!" I hissed, resisting every urge to smack Len in the back of the head.

Len didn't reply for a moment. "Sorry, you're just too cute."

"D-don't call me cute! I hate i-it when people call me cute!" I shouted, becoming more and more irritated with the older blond boy behind me.

Len kept quiet this time.

I took a moment to debate whether telling Len about my eye was a good idea or not, but I ended up trusting him more than I had wanted to at this point. "Len," I mumbled quietly. "L-look at my face. N-nowhere else or I'll smack you."

I saw him nod, and I gulped as he slowly turned around, seeming to be unashamed as he didn't move to cover himself up at all. I trembled slightly as I tried to keep my eye focused on his face as he did the same, hesitantly uncovering my left eye.

Len's eyes widened before he covered his mouth, turning his head away from me and letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"W-what...?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Len took a deep breath and looked back at me. "S-sorry," he stuttered, "it's just...that's what you were worrying about?"

"W-what the hell does that mean?!" I yelled at him, covering my left eye up again with my hand.

"Hey, don't do that." Len moved a hand up to grab my wrist, pulling my hand away from my eye. I blushed harshly as he closed in on me. "I...love the color red." He leaned his head down and slowly pressed his lips against my left eyelid that I had closed on instinct as he got closer.

Len backed away again. But....

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Len, t-there's blood everywhere!" I panicked as I looked down at Len, who had slipped when he stepped back and fell backwards, hitting his head on the back wall of the shower. "Phone, phone, phone—!"

I quickly ran out of the bathroom, making sure not to slip like he had, and called 911. Once I had finished calling them, I swiftly put clothing on and ran back to Len, tossing a towel over his crotch. "Idiot!" I hissed, covering my face.

I was trembling. I didn't know what to do.... I'm useless.

After a while, an ambulance showed up and they dressed him in a robe before taking him to the hospital. They told me he would only be there for a day or two, since the wound wasn't too bad.

Len, you idiot.... Making me cry and worry about you.....


	7. Day 7 of 10

~Oliver's POV~

Yesterday really was tiring.... Len's sleeping now, so I'm waiting for him to wake up.

I huffed, resting my head on my crossed arms which were held up on the side of the bed that Len was lying on. "Dummy...." I mumbled, gazing at Len's sleeping face. He looked content as his chest rose and fell in a rhythm. The only thing about him that didn't look hot at that moment was the fact that his head was wrapped in bandages that needed a change desperately; they were soaked with blood.

I flinched when Len mumbled something quietly, and his hand twitched.

"Len?" I hesitantly poked his arm, pursing my lips as I waited for some sort of reaction.

All that the older blond did, however, was move his arm away and rest it over his chest.

"Rude...." I mumbled, sitting up and stretching my arms out over my head.

"Sir? Visiting hours are now over, but you will be able to come back again in a few hours. Thank you for understanding." A nurse bowed slightly as she opened the door for me. I nodded and walked out.

There wasn't anything I had to do today in particular, so I called one of my old friends, Ritsu. It had been a while since I talked to him.

"Hello?" Ritsu answered almost immediately, as if he was waiting for someone to call. Something was strange, though, since his voice was a bit higher than when I had last seen him.

"Hey, Ritsu. It's been a while, huh?"

"Oliver? Oh, hey! Yeah, it has!" I could hear the excitement in his voice as I imagined the redhead bouncing up and down.

"You're still in town, right? Haven't moved or anything, have you?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"No, why?"

"I have nothing going on today surprisingly and wanted to know if you wanna hang out."

"Really? Oh, sure. You've been busy for the past year and a half, is that it?"

"Shut up," I hissed softly, furrowing my eyebrows together. "Meet me at the park in an hour, alright?"

"You mean that park?"

"There's no other park nearby, dumbass."

"Sorry, sorry! Fine, I'll be there. Bye~!" The phone clicked, and I slipped it back into my pocket. He's a strange guy, huh...?

I sighed as I waited out the hour, already at the park. There really wasn't anything else to do, so I just...waited.

After the whole hour was wasted, it took about five minutes for Ritsu to show up. Upon first glance, the redhead tackled me.

"Oh, Oliver! I've missed you! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Ever since I switched school's we haven't hung out! We need to hang out more!" He rubbed his cheek against mine, but I pushed him away.

"D-don't do that!" I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes. "People might think strange things."

"So?" Ritsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows in disappointment.

"So, people will think you're my...." I trailed off, looking down at Ritsu's new appearance. Specifically, his new rack.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking where I was staring. "Oho, you mean these~?" Ritsu triumphantly cupped his breasts, shaking them slightly. "They're pretty great, huh~?"

"Not at all," I deadpanned, glaring disgustedly at the redhead.

"Aw, that's mean, Oliver!" Ritsu pouted, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. It looked...girly, to say the least.

I crossed my arms. "It was a mistake calling you," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Hey, that's not something you'd say to your best friend!"

"You're not my best friend."

"Eh?!" Ritsu shouted, stomping a foot in shock. "What do you mean?!"

I glanced at Ritsu out the corner of my eye. "I mean, you're not my best friend."

"That's so mean, Oliver!" Ritsu complained, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing I can do about it. I just don't like you as much as I did before." I shrugged.

"But we spent so much time together!" Ritsu whined, seeming to get sadder by the minute.

"Yeah, that was back then," I sighed, "and this is now."

Ritsu huffed. "I can't believe I still like you...."

I raised an eyebrow. "I still like you, just not as much. What's wrong with that?"

"No, I mean that way!" Ritsu burst out, blushing.

I flinched. "Wha...?"

"I'm gay, and I like you, Oliver. That's one of the two reasons I started cross dressing. I thought, maybe if I looked more feminine you would like me, but that's obviously not the case!" The redhead shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he moved a hand up to wipe them away before they fell.

"H-hey, wait...." I twitched slightly as I raised my hand to reach out for Ritsu, but he just smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ritsu, I—"

"I was so happy, Oliver! I was getting to see you again after so long! But you obviously didn't give a shit whether or not I was around!" Ritsu bit his lip hard, looking down. "I'm leaving," he mumble, turning on his heel and running off before I could stop him.

"Ritsu!" I shouted, starting to head after him, but every muscle I had restrained me from taking off.

I huffed, kicking a stone away from my feet as I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance and slight guilt. "Great," I spat, "now I've got him to deal with as well as an injured moron."

I sighed, slipping my hands in my pockets as I headed back to the hospital to visit Len once more before I headed back home. I had to think over everything that had just happened. Why am I feeling deja vu...? That's weird....

I shook my head as I plopped down on my bed, taking my bird, James, out of his cage. I felt a bit bad for neglecting him a bit lately since I'd been spending a lot of time with Len, but it's only natural for one to think about their crush often, right? So, there shouldn't be a problem.

I let James rest on my finger as I used my other hand to pet the bird gently, sighing.

"James, what do I do...? I'm lost...."


	8. Day 8 of 10

~Len's POV~

"U-urgh...." I groaned softly as I opened my eyes, being blinded by the bright light. "What...?" I asked quietly to myself, becoming adjusted to the light as I sat up and looked around. The room was blandly white and reeked of medicine.

"Ah, Mr. Kagamine," a voice came from beside me, and I looked over to see a nurse. "You're finally awake."

"H...how long was I out...?" I asked. The last thing I could remember was...the shower incident....

"It's only been two days so far," the nurse replied happily.

"T-two days...?!" I exclaimed, tossing the blanket off of me and running out the door. "Thanks for the hospitality!" I yelled back, managing a snicker at my pun. I heard my nurse call after me as I ran out the door; she seemed worried and upset. That didn't matter to me, though.

A few nurses scolded me as I ran past them for running in the halls, but I didn't pay any attention to them as I kept running. I knew where I was headed, anyway. Oliver's house.

It was a long run from the hospital to Oliver's house, but I knew damn well that I needed to see him. Another thing I knew damn well was that my parents and my idiot sister didn't give a shit about me, so they probably didn't even bother visiting me in the hospital the past two days. It didn't really bother me, though.

"Oliver!" I shouted as I knocked on the door to his house. "Open up, please!"

After a moment, the door opened to an angry woman with long, curly blonde hair. "Can I help you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes, actually," I said, pointing a finger in the air. "Is Oliver home?"

The woman, who I assumed to Oliver's mother at this point, shook her head. "He's at school. Now that I think about it," she narrowed her eyes at me, "why aren't you at school either?"

"Ma'am, ma'am," I placed a hand on my hip, "I just got out of the hospital, you see."

"The hospital?!" Oliver's mother asked, her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Yeah. You see these bandages?" I pointed to the bandages wrapped around my head. "I slipped and fell in the shower and hit my head. Hard, if I may add. Obviously, I'm all better now."

Oliver's mother stood there in a shocked silence, the look upon her face very obvious. "And...you've definitely been home first, correct?"

"Nope," I replied, swaying on my feet a bit.

At this point, she seemed to break down. "You haven't even seen your parents first?!" She asked, placing a hand to her forehead. "Wait, how did you get out of the hospital...?" She was hesitant to continue.

"I ran," I answered bluntly, smiling.

"Y...you ran?!"

"Yup."

Oliver's mother sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I'll take you to your house. Where do you live?"

"About two blocks away." I pointed off in the direction and gave her my address. She ushered me into her car and started the engine.

"Kids are such a handful...." She mumbled to herself—even though I could hear her clearly—as she pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of my house.

Once we arrived, I thanked her and got out of the car, saying that I could take the rest from here. She just huffed.

"Alright," she mumbled, seeming uncertain. "Make sure your parents know where you are at all times," she added, her tone firm and demanding.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now run along." Oliver's mother waved a hand at me, and waited a moment before leaving. I just waited until she was out of sight before I headed to school. Like I cared that my parents knew where I was.

It wasn't too far of a walk, so I took my time getting there. It's not like I actually wanted to get to class, so what's the point in rushing?

It wasn't long until I reached the school grounds. It was a while after lunch, so I assumed that it was about one o'clock. That would mean that school was almost over. I smirked.

I just kinda...waltzed in without really caring who saw me. Luckily, there were no teachers around for some reason, so I didn't really have to sneak around anyway.

The bell rang for passing period, and I beamed. I would get to see Oliver! I mentally bounced up and down with joy, but I didn't want to disturb anyone in the hall. I looked around. Oliver wasn't anywhere, so I found Piko and asked him.

"Piko!" I called out, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, buddy, pal, friend, chum~"

Piko flinched, glaring at me. He did look a bit shocked, but didn't ask about where I had been. "What did you do and does it involve the police?"

I pursed my lips. "No, and I didn't do anything. I just wanted to ask if you've seen Oliver anywhere."

"Actually, the new guy dragged him off at lunch. He made a pretty big fuss about it."

"New guy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Piko nodded, "new guy. She—I mean, he has long red hair and crossdresses. He's pretty weird, if you ask me."

I tilted my head to the side. "Crossdresser?" I huffed, removing my arm from Piko's shoulders and placing it on my hip. "Thanks. Do you know where they went?"

Piko shrugged. "They headed off by the gym, but most classes have ended by now and neither Oliver nor the new guy are in any of my classes so it's safe to say they're probably gone by now."

I sighed. "I'll check anyway. Thanks, Piko."

"No problem."

I headed off towards the gymnasium, and peeked my head into the locker room. I could hear faint voices, but nothing was coherent. However, I could easily tell that it was Oliver. Now I just have to get closer and hear what they're talking about....

"So they're still here...?" I mumbled to myself, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. I headed into the locker room, making sure to keep quiet as I snuck towards the two, listening in.

My face twisted with anger, sadness, and a bit of disgust as I watched the two.

The new guy had Oliver pressed up against the lockers, his shirt unbuttoned and his overcoat slipped off his shoulders. I watched in horror as the redhead pressed his lips against Oliver's. My Oliver's!

"Oliver, you...." I murmured to myself, but unluckily, he heard and his eyes shot open, pushing the new guy away.

"L-Len, wait...." Oliver looked pained as he glared at the redhead before taking a step towards me. "I-I didn't—"

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off. Tears poured down my cheeks as I looked down, clenching my fists. "It's c-clear to me, h-how you really feel. T-thank you." I nodded my head and shakily ran off as Oliver called to me. I didn't look back.

I knew something was off.... Of course, he wouldn't actually love someone like me.... He was only playing me.... I'm so stupid for actually loving him....


	9. Day 9 of 10

~Oliver's POV~

"Len!" I called after the blond, but he just kept running.

Ritsu narrowed his eyes, grabbing my wrist. "Why do you care about him? You have me!" He spat, pushing me up against the lockers again.

"N-no!" I shouted, pulling against Ritsu's grip. "I-I don't love you...!"

Ritsu's eyes widened slightly, and he pulled away. "So...you're saying that you love him then...?"

I flinched. "I-I...." I looked away. Did I love Len...? I've said it before, but was that just me being weak.... "I do...."

Ritsu clicked his tongue. "Get out of here," he commanded, pushing me away from him, covering his eyes with his bangs. I could tell he was crying.

"R-Ritsu...."

"Get out!" He shouted, clenching his fists. "Just go find him and get out of my sight already!"

I rook a step back. "T-thank you...." I mumbled before running off to find Len.

I started calling his name as quietly as I could, as not to disturb the classes. Yes, even I could be respectful. Who knew, right?

It was a while before I actually found Len, and I regretted not looking in every place I could find, because I wanted to find him quicker than I actually ended up doing.

"Len!" I yelled, and ran over to him. He was leaning against a wall in a corner, sitting on the floor and crying. "Len, I'm sorry! Ritsu forced me! It's not like I wanted to kiss him, okay?!" I was panicked.

Len shoved me away. "Piko told me he took you during lunch, Oliver! Lunch! That was a whole hour ago!" He spat, glaring daggers at me with his tear-filled eyes.

My chest throbbed. "I...I know, but.... I couldn't help it! I kept trying to pull away but then I imagined it was you and I just...!" I placed my hands over my face, beginning to cry as well. "I just wanted you to come back to school.... I couldn't see you at all since you went to the hospital two days ago, and I just.... Yeah, I know, it's dumb, and I was being a moron, but I missed you. I...love you, Len. A lot...." I wrapped my arms around his chest, hoping that he wouldn't push me away as I cried into his shirt.

I was glad that Len didn't pull away, but he didn't hug me back either. He just sat there with his arms hanging limp and his head tilting back against the wall as if he was dead.

"Oliver, I...." Len started to speak, but he cut himself off.

"Len, please..." I begged, hugging him tighter, hoping that more tears wouldn't skip from my eyelid.

"I want to trust you.... I really do. But seeing how easily you can just skip up like that...." Len shook his head, biting at his lip to keep himself from stuttering. "I just...can't."

I started to cry again. "Len, please, don't leave me.... I don't know what I'll do if I lose you.... Please...."

Len stayed silent. "I'm sorry...." He mumbled, resting his forehead against the top of my head. "I can't do this anymore.... You're just...playing with my feelings. Oliver, I can't take it."

"I'm not!" I shouted, shaking my head. "You're the only reason I haven't hated life, okay?! Please, Len! I'm begging you! I love you so much! I don't want you to hate me!"

Len hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. "Oliver," he whispered, "I love you too, but...how do I know you won't leave me again? How do I know you won't get tricked? How do I know that I can even trust you?"

"You can!" I cried. "I promise, Len! I won't ever leave you! Please, please, please!" I trembled violently with misery and the fear of losing Len. He seemed to hate me now. I...I don't want him to hate me!

"Oliver...." Len furrowed his eyebrows, lifting my chin up and looking into my eye. It was tinted red and puffy from crying, and my cheek was stained with tears. "I...could never hate you. But—"

"No!" I screamed, cutting Len off. I shut my eye tightly, shaking my head back and forth. I couldn't stop the tears. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oliver," Len started, holding my face in his hands, "please calm down...."

I sniffled, my hands shaking as I gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly as if he would drift away from me if I let go. "I-I'm...not strong.... I can't speak my opinion, I hide behind a front, and I can't live without you.... I-I'm really not a strong person.... I'm just...w-weak...." I spat the words out, gritting my teeth.

Len looked away for a moment before he sighed, pressing a soft kiss against my forehead. "You...promise me you won't mess with my feelings...?" He spoke as if he was uncertain of whether or not he should be doing what he was.

I shook my head rapidly.

"A-and...you'll never go with another guy, right...?"

I shook my head again. "N-not to do...bad things...."

Len nodded, rubbing his nose against mine gently, causing me to giggle. "Good." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was so happy.

"L-Len.... M-maybe we should...be, y-you know, official...." I blushed as Len pressed more kisses against my forehead, moving down to kiss away the tears.

"You mean...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Y-yeah...." Len smiled, nodding as well. "I-I'd like that...."

"T-then...." I started, but Len silenced me.

"I'll say it," he assured, blushing. "Oliver, would you...be my boyfriend...?"

I smiled, sniffling as I wiped a few more tears away from my eye. "Y-yeah...."

Len pulled me into a soft kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back.

The pain in my chest had vanished. In fact, it felt a bit lighter than before.

Maybe that's what love feels like....


	10. Day 10 of 10

~3rd Person POV~

Len and Oliver's relationship went back to normal after only a few weeks.

Er...to some extent.

"Len, I wanna try something," Oliver mumbled embarrassedly, poking his fingers together.

"What?" Len asked, intrigued by the expression his boyfriend held at the moment.

Oliver looked away, his face a crimson red. "I-I...wanna try being the bottom...." He squeaked out, covering his face with his hands.

Len burst out laughing. "Fine by me~" He coped, smirking at Oliver as he pushed him down lightly. "Condom or no?"

Oliver squeaked again, flinching. "U-uh, y-yeah...." He turned his head away, pursing his lips slightly. Who would've thought being the bottom would be so embarrassing....

Len nodded, taking a square packet out of his pocket and opening it up.

"Y-you just had one with you...?!" Oliver asked, a bit shocked.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Len admitted, shrugging apologetically.

"You bitch!" Oliver hissed teasingly at Len before hitting him square in the face with a pillow.

"Don't be mean about it...." Len huffed, pouting. "You just started acting different and I made an assumption. Jeez...."

"S-sorry...." Oliver pursed his lips, hesitantly wrapping his legs around Len's waist. "J-just, c'mon...." He whined softly, feeling a bit horny now.

Len snickered. "Impatient," he commented, holding the condom in his mouth as he crawled on top of Oliver, quickly stripping the younger boy of his clothing, leaving him in only his boxers.

"W-who's impatient now...?" Oliver piped up, his entire body a shade of red with embarrassment.

Len huffed. "Shut it." He then proceeded to take off his own clothing, leaving on his boxers as well. After a moment of just taking in the view of Oliver, Len pulled down his own boxers and rolled the condom on.

Oliver blushed, looking away from Len. Somehow, being bottom is really difficult....

Len smirked, moving his hand up to Oliver's exposed chest, trailing his nails gently along the skin, causing Oliver to moan softly. He used his other hand to rub Oliver's nipple, pressing his lips down against the younger blond's as he did so.

Oliver moaned a bit louder into the kiss, twitching slightly with pleasure. He was already hard.

The older blond pulled away, laughing softly. "You're hard already...?" He asked, moving his hand that was dragging his nails along the boy's skin down to grope Oliver's member through his boxers.

Oliver moaned loudly. "Y-you're hard too...." He mumbled, pulling his knee up to run against Len's own member.

Len flinched, moaning softly. "H-hey, that's playing dirty...." He hissed, licking the boy's collarbone.

"W-we're already 'playing dirty'...." Oliver mumbled, moaning as he almost laughed at the stupid pun he was forced to make by the author.

"Oh my god," Len mumbled, snickering at the pun. "That's so lame." He bit at the skin of Oliver's neck hard enough to form a bruise, but not enough to actually hurt the younger boy.

"I-I know...." Oliver groaned softly, whining as well. "H-hurry up and fuck me already...."

Len flinched, blushing at the forwardness that Oliver possessed at the moment. He quickly shrugged it off, however, and pull off the blond's boxers.

The older boy didn't hesitate to push two fingers straight into Oliver's entrance. "Where is it...?" He mumbled, smirking as he gently but the skin of Oliver's thigh afterward.

Oliver let out a loud moan, arching his back slightly. "F-fuck.... I-it feels w-weird...."

"Yeah," Len said, snickering, "I would sure know."

Oliver shot Len what seemed like a glare, but his face was twisted with pain and pleasure that really, it was hard to tell. "Y-you told me 'N-no preparation'...."

"I wasn't thinking straight, alright?" I shot back, puffing out my cheeks.

"Y-you never are," Oliver mumbled, another moan escaping his lips as he silently cursed the author for all these puns.

"Very funny," Len said, adding a third finger as he did so. He thrusted his fingers in and out a bit faster, even starting to wiggle them around inside the younger blond boy.

"A-agh, g-goddamnit, Len...!" Oliver arched his back even more, tangling his fingers in his own hair as if he was trying to block out the pain. Or maybe the pleasure...? Nah, definitely the pain.

Len whined, "S-sorry!" He pressed his lips down against Oliver's, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth when he got the chance. While he did that, he quickly slid his fingers out of Oliver and replaced them with his member in one quick thrust.

Oliver moaned loudly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Len's neck as he tangled their tongues together, battling for dominance on instinct.

Len didn't give up easily, and fought back, moaning as he began to thrust his hips slowly. He moved a hand down to pump Oliver's member as well, adding to the overall pleasure of the situation at the moment.

Oliver let out a moan into the kiss that could be classified as a scream. He pulled Len closer with his arms around the banana-loving boy's neck and pressed harder into the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, panting heavily. "G-god, I-I fucking l-love you...!"

Len panted as well, with the exception of his pants not being as heavy as Oliver's were. "G-glad to know t-the f-feeling's mutual...." He added, smirking as he continued to thrust, pleasure-filled noises escaping his lips.

"S-shut t-the fuck up," Oliver hissed, biting his lip to silence an oncoming moan as best as he could.

"N-noted...." Len mumbled, his breath hitching as he thrusted as fast as he could at this point, pumping Oliver's member as fast as he could as well.

"L-L-Len, f-fuck...!" Oliver moaned loudly in pleasure, gripping the strands of Len's hair as he screamed out the older boy's name.

After a while of thrusting, panting, moaning, and other good stuff, they both reached their limits.

"A-ah, f-fuck, L-Len!" Oliver moaned loudly, his cum dirtying both of their chests.

Len groaned as well, thrusting a bit more before he orgasmed, panting heavily when he came. "G-god...." The blond slowly pulled out of the younger boy, and he rolled off his condom, tossing it into the trash before collapsing beside Oliver.

The blond weakly wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, pulling him close and mumbling into his ear, "I-I fucking love you...."

To which Oliver, quite kindly, replied, "S-shut the f-fuck up."


End file.
